Incorruptible
by Andy Burris
Summary: With Dean as his vessel Micheal is traveling the world. His travels take him this day to France and a chance meeting that could change everything.


It had been several weeks since the archangel Michael had departed with Dean Winchester as his meat suit and hostage. During this time he had traveled the world visiting holy sites and speaking with the devout. Many had spoken of peace and of unity. Michael had a different take. He was his father's right hand. He was made to rule these small creatures that would never be able to fathom the cosmos for what they truly are.

(Timeline post season 13.)

Michael's recent travels had brought him to Europe. There were so many sites considered blessed by so many different religions. This day found him in France. Michael was in Nevers and approached the front doors of a convent the Catholic Church had founded many years and several lifetimes ago.

As he walked down the hall Michael, looked at the pictures and statues. How dare these ants look to anyone but his father, himself and his brothers? These saints were mere mortals. The gale the church had to put them on proverbial pedestals.

At the end of the hall Michael came to a set of double doors leading into a chapel. As he entered he removed his hat. This was his father's house. Michael stood in the back and watched the pilgrims in prayer.

By the alter was the body of Saint Bernadette encased in a gold and glass casket. This had been the convent she has served at and then passed away in. She lay there peacefully, her head upon a soft pillow. The saint was in full habit with her hands folded in prayer and holding her rosary beads.

Michael knew of the incorruptibles and knew many faithful looked to them for guidance and help. He looked on at a woman kneeling at the casket. Michael walked up the aisle, genuflecting out of respect for his father and walked over to the casket where he knelt next to the woman that was deep in prayer. He noticed she had tears running down her cheeks.

Keeping with the traditions of the church Michael made the sign of the cross and bowed his head in silent prayer.

 _"Father I know you have given me a second chance to rule your kingdom. These humans are flawed and need my direction to show them the way."_

But Michael was not alone. Dean could see and hear all.

 _"You are a fucking asshole and a hypocrite. You speak of showing these people the way, but you fucking kidnapped me and stole my life."_

 _"Watch your language in my father's house Winchester."_

 _"Really? You want to talk of respect for your father? Dude I know Chuck. He would never condone how you are acting."_

 _"Do not speak for my father, and do not address him so informally."_

 _"Bite me ass hat. He told me to call him Chuck."_

 _"I've had enough of your crassness."_

With that Michael shut out Dean's voice. Back in the silence he opened his eyes. The woman who had been next to him was gone. He looked around and saw her walking toward the double doors. Michael one again makes the sign of the cross and stands to follow her. When he gets outside he sees her sitting on a bench in the prayer garden. She is sobbing and shaking.

Intrigued Michael walks up to her and in French ask, "What is wrong child?"

She looks up at him and in English answers, "I'm sorry but I don't speak French."

"That's fine. What bothers you?"

"Honestly I fear God has left me and it scares me."

Michael gives her a questioning look. "May I sit down?"

She motions for him to sit.

"What is your name child?"

"Sherry. What is your's?"

"Michael."

"Like the archangel. Strong name."

Michael gives a small, knowing smile. "Exactly."

He looks into her eyes. "Why do you feel God has left you?"

Sherry starts to cry again. "My husband was killed on a mission trip in the Congo."

Michael hands her a handkerchief from his inside coat pocket. She takes if with a weak, "Thank you."

His eyes narrow on her. "Why would you be mad at God for something man did?"

Sherry looks at him. "He was doing God's work and God turned his back on him and let him die."

Dean breaks in. _"Dude comfort this woman. You stirred this shit up."_

 _"Winchester no one was asking your opinion."_

 _"No shit, but I won't let you fuck with this woman's mind."_

 _"So I should what, let you talk with her? I'm not here to make these people feel good."_

 _"Yeah I get that. Let me talk with her."_

 _"What so you can try to push me out?"_

 _"No I promise. Please just let me talk with her."_

 _"If you try anything I will end her. Do we understand each other? There will be no witnesses."_

 _"Fine just let me out. Please."_

Michael stepped back and let Dean take over. He grabs her hands.

"I'm so sorry. What was his name?"

"Tanner."

"Tanner. What was he doing there?"

"He was helping with getting clean water to some of the villages. His group was captured by guerrilla combatants and he was beheaded."

Dean took in a deep breath. As many monsters as he had decapitated over the years who was he to tell her anything. He did the only thing that came to him and put his hand on her shoulder. Sherry looked toward Dean and once she read his body language she moved closer to him and into Dean's arms so he could hug and hold her. He held her in silence for several minutes as she cried into his chest.

Michale became impatient. _"Are you done? If you are just going to sit there then get back to where you belong."_

 _"Fuck you asshole. I'm not done."_

 _"Watch yourself Winchester."_

Dean rolled his eyes.

Sherry sits up and wipes her eyes. "I'm so sorry. You don't know me and this is not anything you care about."

"Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize for loving someone and needing to speak about them."

Sherry looks at Dean. "I can read it on your face. Who have you lost?"

His eyes widen. He should not speak about it. "It's not really important."

"Of course it is. Please don't just make this about me. You are obviously in pain."

Michael did not like where this was going. _"Watch yourself."_

 _"Fuck off."_

Dean shakes his head. "I haven't seen my brother in a while. Last I know of he was with our mom and other family and friends."

"Why don't you contact him. I'm sure your brother would love to hear from you."

"I miss Sammy with my whole heart, but he's better away from me."

"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way."

"You're probably right, so I have to protect him. Sam would never listen to me about this."

Sherry grabbed Dean's hands. "Don't shut him out. I would give anything to see Tanner again. Your family needs you."

"I'd just screw it up like I always do. This is all my fault and I have to deal with the consequences."

She pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to go through whatever you are going through alone."

Dean hugged her back. "Neither do you. Your husband was doing important work. Don't let his death kill your faith. You came here for a reason. Somewhere down deep you know you have to always keep fighting."

"Good advise. Why don't you fight for your family?"

Dean pulled back and looked at her.

Michael grew tired of this. _"End this or I will end her."_

"Thank you. I needed to hear that Sherry."

 _"You're done Winchester."_

 _"No. Please no. Let me say goodbye. I don't want anything you would say be the last thing she hears."_

 _"Make it quick."_

Dean gave a soft smile. "Sherry take care of yourself."

"You too Michael."

That hurt Dean's heart. His eyes moistened. _"I'm gone. I don't exist."_

Dean cleared his throat. "Thank you for letting me sit with you. It feels like forever since I was able to just talk with anyone."

He stands to leave and Sherry stands as well. She grabs Dean's arm to stop him. He turns and looks at her. Sherry rises on her tip toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Safe travels my friend. I will pray for you."

Dean shook his head. In his life had had one, maybe two people tell him they would be praying for him. He could count on one hand the prayers he himself had sent to Chuck.

"I appreciate that. You will definitely be in my thoughts."

Michael was bored. _"Done."_

With that Michael took control back and walked away from Sherry without a word.

 _"You fucking prick. Set me free and give e my life back."_

 _"Oh that will not be happening Winchester. I have big ideas and you will make them happen."_

 _"Fuck you. I'm not doing shit for you."_

 _"You don't really have a choice. Now do us both a favor and shut up."_

Michael pushed Dean back into the shadows and took complete control. He still had places to see and people to question about this world.

Dean was just a powerless witness to this and was no closer to understanding what Michael had planned than when he was in the church with Sam and Jack.

 _"Sammy please forgive me. I thought I was strong enough to do this. I won't let him hurt you, mom, Cas, Jack or anyone else. Billie we need to talk. Please."_


End file.
